Mine Forever
by olympus-always-okay
Summary: AU where Yuri has won gold in the Grand Prix Finals and is the centre of attention. Everyone wants to talk and spend time with Yuri. Victor is not happy. yandere!Victor


MINE FOREVER

 **A/N – THIS IS AN AU FANFIC. YURI HAS WON THE GOLD IN THE GRAND PRIX FINALS AND NOT SILVER. EVERYTHING ELSE IS THE SAME AS IN THE ANIME.**

 **ALSO THIS HAS YANDERE!VICTOR. THIS IS MY FIRST YANDERE FANFICTION SO I DON'T KNOW WHETHER I'VE GOT IT ALL CORRECT. THIS IS BASED ON WHAT I'VE LEARNT ABOUT YANDERE BY READING OTHER YANDERE FANFICTION.**

Yuri was fabulous in the rink that day. Victor still remembers the moment when the delicate pale hands with those beautiful long fingers pointed to him at the end of Yuri's routine. His face was flushed with sweat pouring down his face. His chest was heaving as he struggled to catch his breath. Victor always found the other skater particularly attractive after doing a routine, but that day, in the finals of the Grand Prix, he looked the best. The light was focused on him too. For a moment, everyone was silent, the entire arena was silent, which was highly unusual. Then sound erupted from all around, bringing Victor out of his daze. Even the other finalists were cheering Yuri. Yuri was showered with flowers and roses from all around. Even Yurio threw Yuri a red rose. Victor frowned. Why would Yurio throw Yuri a red rose? Something wasn't alright.

After the finals, everyone crowded around Yuri congratulating him. He had won the gold medal and had even beaten Victor's record! Everyone was keen to congratulate him. Unfortunately, Victor couldn't be the first one to congratulate him, preferably with a kiss and telling him the date of their wedding. He did say that they would get married once Yuri won the gold, and Victor was one who would stick by his words always. But, nature had called him at the most inopportune moment, and he had to answer.

By the time he went to Yuri, said person was already surrounded by millions of people. "Excuse me!" Victor kept saying, flashing a brilliant smile to get people to move out of his way. "You did well as a coach, Vitya." Yakov said as he neared Yuri. "Too bad he doesn't skate for Russia!" he said, looking at Yuri, who was flushed because of all the attention he was receiving. "I shall teach him ballet." Said Yakov's wife. "His movements need to be more graceful. That Japanese ballet teacher hasn't taught him everything. We need to take him to Russia with us." She said, eyeing Yuri with her vulture-like eyes.

Victor frowned. Why were they looking at Yuri like that? Didn't they know that he was engaged? To him? Victor Nikiforov? And only he had the rights to compliment Yuri?

As he went nearer, he saw the finalists talking animatedly to Yuri. Yurio looked annoyed as usual, but there seemed to be a shine in his eyes. Why was there a shine in his eyes? It was similar to the shine Yuri had in his eyes when he looked at Victor. And he was sure he had the same shine when he saw Yuri. How can anyone else have that shine in their eyes while looking at Yuri? Only Victor had the rights.

Suddenly, just as he reached Yuri, the black hared skater flushed a very deep red. "Chris?" he stuttered, unable to look at the Swiss skater in the eyes. "What Yuri? You know, you look very cute with that blush on your face." He said smoothly. That just made Yuri blush harder. Victor cleared his throat, trying to calm the blood that was boiling. "Too bad you're taken." He said with a sigh, and removed his hand from Yuri's behind. YURI'S BEHIND? HOW CAN THAT SWISS SWINE TOUCH WHAT WAS VICTOR'S? Thankfully, his manners prevented him from punching the swine and damaging his pretty face. Though, it would look better with some blood on it.

Victor wrapped his arm around Yuri's waist. "You were fabulous today." He whispered in a husky voice into Yuri's ear. "Th-thanks Victor. I couldn't have done it without you." He mumbles with a cute blush. Everyone who saw them sighed at the adorable sight in front of them. The paparazzi went to town, clicking as many photographs they could of the couple. "Well," Victor said, standing up straighter. "I'm sure Yuri has had a tiring day. We shall go back to the hotel now, so that he has time to freshen up and relax before the after party. We'll see you then!" he announced to the crowd, flashing them a dazzling smile.

He grabbed Yuri's arm and led him to the exit. "Hey, could we wait for a while? I want to talk to JJ." Yuri said. Victor's grip tightened around Yuri's arm. "Whatever for?" he asked, his voice suddenly cool. But the other man didn't notice the change. "He did promise his girlfriend he would win her the gold. But he seemed to have lost all his confidence. I want to make sure that he is feeling okay." He said.

"Yuri." Victor said in a strict voice, and stood in front of him with his hands on his waist. He stood like that because he knew Yuri would listen to him when he stood that way. "You are tired. You have an after party to attend to, and you have to have your energy. People will want to talk to you." He clenched his fingers into a tighter fist as he uttered the last sentence. No one should be allowed to talk to him. All of them would try to steal his heart. And knowing Yuri, they might succeed easily. But, I have no other option but to tolerate it, Victor thought. He did win the gold medal. I can keep him to myself after the party forever, just a few more hours and Yuri will be only yours.

He knew his tactic worked when Yuri bowed his head. "Okay Victor, let's go." He said, holding on to his arm. Victor's heart filled with love and possessiveness. No one is allowed to touch, compliment or caress Yuri. Only he has the rights.

xxxx

Once they reached the hotel room, Yuri collapsed onto the bed without even removing his glasses. Within seconds, he was fast asleep. Victor sighed with a slight smile on his face. Yuri was so cute and he was attractive. But he didn't know so. It is a good thing he doesn't, Victor thought, otherwise there is always the chance that he might leave me for someone else. And that can't happen now, can it? You'll always be my Yuri, even if you change your mind. A few more days, then we'll be married, and you will become mine officially. I can't wait for that day. I wish it were tomorrow. He thought, as he removed the sleeping man's spectacles off of his face, and brushed his dark hair out of his face.

xxxx

Yuri looked amazing in his new black tux. Victor had chosen it for him and had gifted it as a Christmas present. His chest felt warm when he realized that Yuri had worn it on his own, without Victor asking him to. Yuri must really love him. It hug to Yuri's body in all the right places. That was a downside. With Yuri looking so delectable, many people would want his attention tonight. But Victor should get all of Yuri's attention, just as he gets all of Victor's. Ever since he saw people looking at Yuri with appreciation after he won the Grand Prix final, he had this urge to wring their necks until they stopped breathing completely. And maybe even punch their noses and add a little colour to their otherwise pale faces.

xxxx

Victor's fears were made true. Everyone at the after party wanted to talk to Yuri. Phicit and Chris were standing too close to Yuri and were making googly eyes at him. Yuri didn't realize this, and continued chatting animatedly with them. The noise of the party kept increasing as people slowly started getting into a party mood, and so they kept moving closer and closer to Yuri, but he didn't mind at all. Victor was seeing the events unfold under the pretext of getting a drink for himself and Yuri. He could see Yurio scowling at all the attention Yuri was getting. Was that jealousy in the young blonde's eye? Unable to see others fawn over what was his eyes, he suppressed his anger. Just a few more days and he'll be mine forever, he consoled himself mentally. Victor Nikiforov can't lose his cool in public. But more importantly, he can't lose his Yuri Katsuki.

"Yuri! I brought the drinks!" he called out, having a faux smile on his face. He handed Yuri the drink and he just took it, too into the conversation with Phichit and Chris. It looked like as if the Thai ape was telling a joke which Yuri found hilarious. His face showed signs of suppressed mirth. He never laughed at Victor's jokes. The only reaction he got out of Yuri for his jokes were blushes or blank expressions. How could someone make Yuri laugh? How can Yuri pay attention to someone that was not Victor? He has to take things into his own hands now.

He drank the liquor in one gulp and placed the glass on a nearby table. "Yuri," Victor said in a stern voice. He knew the other man would give him full attention when he used that tone. And it worked. "Dance with me." He said, taking the flustering man's hand into his own and semi dragged him onto the dance floor. The DJ had just started a slow song. Victor pulled Yuri closer and had him tightly secure in his arms. Yuri looked into his eyes, and they were filled with tenderness. There was also a faint blush tinting his face. How cute! The song got over sooner than Victor would've liked. A peppy number was played next and someone tapped Victor's shoulder. It was Phichit. "May I interrupt?" he asked, with a smirk. "Sure, no problem." Victor said with a smile, even though he wanted to rip him apart.

He kept giving sour looks at all of Yuri's dance partners. After Phichit, almost all the men in the room wanted to dance with Yuri. Even a few women asked him to dance and the innocent and nice man had to oblige. Yuri was his! How could people not see that? They had matching rings for heaven's sake! A plan came to his mind. Yuri was uncomfortable with so much of attention and so many people touching him, it was clearly visible on his face. And Victor, as his loving partner, would do anything to make his sweetheart happy. And he got the perfect plan.

By midnight, everyone was drunk and decided to retire to their rooms. Yuri was flushed, but was eager and excited to go back to the room with Victor. As soon as they entered, Yuri yawned widely. Victor tried his best to not ruffle the sleepy Yuri's hair. He helped the tired man change into his pajamas and then tucked him. once he was sure Yuri was asleep, he went out to execute his plan.

Xxxx

Yuri woke up suddenly in the middle of the night. He still couldn't believe he had won the Grand Prix final. And it was all thanks to Victor. He smiled fondly at the memories of Victor that flooded his mind and turned in bed to see the man. He wasn't in bed. Well, that is odd, Yuri thought with a frown. He wore his specs and put on a robe and went to the ice rink. He just had a feeling that Victor might be there. He could hear soft, yet sinister music coming from the ice rink. He entered it silently, and saw Victor skating. He looked beautiful, yet dangerous as he skated to the music. His pale skin looked red in the moonlight. It seemed to be the reflection of the ice rink. But why red?

Yuri moved silently to the rink, and saw the rink was filled with red liquid. Even Victor's hands and shirt were stained with the liquid. Could it be? He stood still, absolutely shocked.

"Yuri." He heard Victor call his name, as he came to a halt in front of him. He had a grin on his face, which gave him butterflies in his stomach. This wasn't the Victor he knew. Thos Victor looked crazy, especially with a few drops of red liquid sprayed on his face too. At such close proximity, Yuri could smell it too. It was blood.

"All the people made you uncomfortable out there, yeah? And they kept touching what is mine to touch and making you blush, which is for me to do. Look at the gift I've given you! It's an early wedding present, I hope you like it. They will no longer trouble you, my sweet." He said with a grin.

Realization dawned on Yuri. He ran back to the rooms, and knocked on Phichit's door. There was no response. He tried Chris's door, same thing happened. He tried all his friends' doors, but none of them replied. Victor couldn't have.

He ran back to his room and slammed the door shut, hoping to lock Victor outside. "You're back!" Victor said happily, with the same maniacal grin. "Come now, we can get married today and not bother about anyone interrupting us. You'll be mine forever." He said coming closer and closer to a trembling Yuri. Yuri tried to not look Victor in the eye, but his head was forced up by the bloody fingers of Victor. "It's rude to ignore your soon-to-be-husband you know. Now, give me a kiss." He tried to kiss Yuri, but he moved his head. "Tsk tsk. That's not nice. Don't try pushing me away. You'll have to accept me. Eventually. You're mine. Mine forever."


End file.
